Vassalage
Vassalage is the Imperial legal process through which one Noble may pledge themselves to another. Most often, a Minor House or Minor House Noble pledges themselves to a Major House or Major House Noble, or Minor to Minor and Major to Major. However, Major Nobles have been known to pledge to Minor Nobles in situations where the Major Noble is less powerful, owes more than they can give, has been leveraged through political maneuvering, or otherwise finds vassalage to be beneficial or necessary. This pledge is not simply a declaration, but often a mutually beneficial exchange. The more powerful entity, legally referred to as the “Suzerain,” typically receives more direct benefit, but their assistance is often very valuable or even critical to the less powerful entity, legally referred to as the “Vassal.” Terms of Vassalage Vassalage is not so different from a contract. It cannot be forced upon another Noble. External pressure or manipulation may lead someone to believe they have no other choice, but such tactics exist in a gray area, the legality of which depends heavily on the situation, comparative position in the Chain of Being, and the specific methods employed. Vassalage also frequently stipulates a term of duration, as short as a day or as long as a lifetime, and while benefits often favor the individual gaining a Vassal (the “Suzerain”), the Vassal themselves typically enters into the agreement because the relationship is beneficial to them as well. What constitutes vassalage is very broad, allowing for everything from business relationships and land stewardships to commitments of forces and assets in the face of conflict. That said, each Noble House possesses a number of things that cannot be included in vassalage, as well as the right to veto one of their Nobles’ entry into a contract of vassalage, broadly termed “Untenable Exchange.” Untenable Exchange An example of Untenable Exchange is the duty and soldiers of an Aquilan Legate, as determined by House Aquila shortly after Alejandra Ari took power. A Legate’s tactical skills, as well as the troops, vessels, and equipment under their command are considered an Untenable Exchange, and may not be involved in a contract of vassalage. These things are vital to the Empire and the Throne, and contracting them out through vassalage to individual Nobles is harmful to the Empire and its security. That said, not all possible terms of vassalage are so obviously non-negotiable, and as such every contract of vassalage is reviewed by the ruling government of every House involved before approval. If any one of the Houses involved denies the vassalage, it cannot be enacted. Basic Terms and Standards Vassalage also does not function the way a marriage or adoption would. A Noble becoming a Vassal retains their House and Title, and legally such a contract is not a valid reason to remove a Noble from their House or excommunicate them, save in situations of danger to other Nobles or to their House. Examples include: # Reasonable evidence shows the terms of the vassalage were designed to harm a Noble House or Nobles, or plans were made to do so # Reasonable evidence shows the vassalage was used or exploited to harm a Noble House or its Nobles # Reasonable evidence shows the terms of the vassalage were used or exploited to bypass or attempt to bypass laws or practices of a Noble House A Noble becoming a Vassal retains all their possessions, duties, jobs, and land, save those intentionally given or provided as part of a contract of vassalage. They also gain responsibility over whatever possessions, duties, jobs, and lands are granted to them by their Suzerain. A Vassal is still a Noble and still an individual, and they are not required to give any more than is asked in the terms of their vassalage to their Suzerain. Equally, a Suzerain is not required to give any more than they stipulate in the terms of vassalage to their Vassal. While social connections may improve between the families of a Vassal and their Suzerain, the families are not bonded as by marriage, adoption, or blood. The ties will likely not be as strong, and Vassals are not entitled to any form of inheritance from their Suzerain. This lack of social and familial connection is largely compensated for by the value of protection and indirect connections that may be afforded to a Vassal through their ties to their Suzerain. While a Minor House Noble will often rest below a Major House Noble on the social ladder of the Empire, a Suzerain will often use their own legal and economic sway in aid of their Vassal during a term of vassalage. This may not necessarily be because the Suzerain and their Vassal are on amiable terms, but because it is in the interest of a Suzerain to protect and assist those who work for them, both as a public display of their own power, and because a Vassal is valuable to their Suzerain. Having a Crucian Primeborn stand up for an Aquilan Dux before a Richter is sometimes enough reason to enter a contract of vassalage all on its own. Such terms have become fundamental to most contracts of vassalage, almost a social norm. Terms of vassalage are also negotiable and fluid, assuming all involved parties agree. For example, a Noble Vassal who was meant to pay a monthly sum to their Noble Suzerain may suddenly lose a crucial source of income due to pirates stealing one of their shipments of goods. If the Vassal and their Suzerain agree to alter the terms of their vassalage, the Vassal may receive a much-needed extension on their next payment. That said, there is no legal requirement that a Suzerain has to be lenient or understanding with their Vassal in the laws of vassalage. This is instead covered by existing laws of Noble-to-Noble relationship, as causing undue harm to another Noble is a serious matter. A Suzerain denying reasonable requests from their Vassal or Vassals can be considered a form of harming another Noble, and is also acceptable grounds to demand a Noble Duel. Breaching A Contract Moreover, most contracts of vassalage will include terms of breaching, which encourages both parties to maintain the vassalage. A Suzerain and a Vassal must both put forward some value, either in credits, assets, or other forms, as collateral. If the vassalage is breached or abruptly terminated by one party, their agreed upon collateral or some portion of it, depending on the breach and the terms of the vassalage, is to be transferred to the other party. Often times, when vassalage is breached or either party wishes to terminate it, both parties must appear before a Richter and have their case legally confirmed and adjudicated. In a case such as in the paragraph above, where a Vassal seeks to alter the terms of their vassalage but their Suzerain might refuse, the Vassal may seek to terminate their vassalage. Depending on the circumstances, a Richter may rule the Vassal owes their Suzerain their collateral, or they may find the Suzerain was exceedingly unreasonable and thus owes the Vassal their collateral for trying to goad the Vassal into a breach of contract. House-To-House Vassalage A much rarer sight, it is technically possible within the laws of the Empire for a Noble House in its entirety to enter into a contract of vassalage with another Noble House. This is typically done in situations where a Noble House is concerned from their safety, unable to protect themselves, or simply wishes to strengthen their status or ties with another Noble House. As with individual Nobles, it is more likely for a Minor House to be a Vassal to a Major House, or a Minor to a Minor and a Major to a Major. Many of the same principles of a Noble-to-Noble vassalage apply here. A House seeking to become a Vassal cannot be forced to become a Vassal, and retains much of their independence, their own government, and their name as a House. Typically, exchanges will be made between the two Houses, including diplomatic agreements, monetary transfers, and movement of assets, amongst others. The concept of Untenable Exchange also persists, and certain things may legally not be part of a House-to-House Vassalage even if one or both Houses desire it. A majority vote (or equivalent as per local governmental process) is required from each involved House to approve a House-to-House vassalage. The Emperox also reserves the singular power to terminate a House-to-House vassalage should it be perceived as a threat to Imperial security. Non-Nobles and Vassalage The contract of a Serf to their Noble Lord is not so dissimilar to the basic principles of vassalage, though Serfs often possess much less autonomy. Serfs may not legally enter into contracts of Vassalage, as their status means they are already contractually tied to a Noble, and the Serf contract overrules vassalage. Freepeople, however, may enter into contracts similar to vassalage with one another, but these are considered to be legally different contracts to vassalage. Employment, for example, of a freeperson to a corporate entity, may sometimes be quite similar to vassalage. The freeperson may be granted a place of residence or a moving allowance, a salary, and various benefits such as health care and a retirement plan. The corporate entity or company receives the employee’s work and the value it generates for the company as a whole. Individual freepeople may also enter into contracts similar to vassalage with one another, and the principles generally remain the same as they are in Noble contracts of vassalage. One party is often more powerful and receives greater benefit, both parties generally seek to gain something, and there is often an exchange of money, assets, land, or other property, as well as an agreement of collateral should either party breach the contract. Definitions * Vassal: An individual who elects to enter into a contract of vassalage, often providing some benefit to their Suzerain such as land, money, or services. The Vassal often has some sort of responsibility to their Suzerain. * Suzerain: An individual who elects to enter into a contract of vassalage, but who is typically the party benefiting the most from the arrangement, such as through payments, services, or land granted by their Vassal. The Suzerain typically also has less responsibility towards their Vassal. * Untenable Exchange: The broad legal term for things considered non-negotiable by the Noble Houses in contracts of vassalage. Untenable Exchange also includes the ability of a Noble House to veto a contract of vassalage including one of their Noble members if the terms are seen as unreasonable or overreaching. * Sub-Vassalage: The right of a Vassal Noble to enter into other contracts of vassalage intended to assist them in fulfilling their own vassalage. A Sub-Vassal is not beholden to a Vassal’s Suzerain, and their failure to fulfill their own vassalage does not weigh as heavily against the Vassal above them who employed their services or assets. A sub-vassalage typically grants less to both parties and is not as complex, and the Sub-Vassal often stands to lose less should they fail. Equally though, they typically stand to gain less. Examples of Vassalage The practice of collecting on debts in House Eridanus through debitrixes and danistas is legally a form of vassalage. Historically, when House Eridanus has been considered a Minor, they have been the most common House to receive Major House Vassals because of this practice. Example 1 Cassandra is an Eridanii Educatos. Hans is a Crucian Primeborn. Cassandra has struggled to make a name for herself on Demnoph, and believes she could be more successful on Hiera. Hans has a great deal of inherited land on which he hopes to start a business to support his income, but he is largely clueless about the finer workings of financial matters. Hans and Cassandra meet, and realize they could help each other. Hans will provide Cassandra with a home on his estate, and his children will study with Cassandra as one of their private tutors. Cassandra and her family will maintain a portion of Hans’ estate for him, and return some of Cassandra’s profits educating other Hieran Nobles to Hans. If Cassandra should breach the vassalage, she offers up a large sum of credits to repay Hans for the time it would take him to find a new Educatos and possible legal costs incurred from not providing him with the fully agreed upon education on trade and taxation. If Hans should breach the vassalage, he agrees to either transfer a portion of his estate directly to Cassandra’s ownership or provide her with an appropriate sum of credits equal to various portions of the estate depending on the severity of his breach. Example 2 Tomyris is an Aquilan Primicerius. Kitiara is a Reticulum Rakshasa. Tomyris desires to improve their skill with the sword and have a personal bodyguard for her protection. While she could hire Kitiara for either of these tasks, Tomyris offers residency on her lands in exchange for the assistance of Kitiara’s family in maintaining them. The contract of vassalage is drawn up and both parties sign it. While managing her portion of Tomyris’ lands, Kitiara realizes that there are a number of interesting geological phenomena in the caves below the estate. Tomyris suggests that if Kitiara investigates them and determines their worth, she would be willing to share a portion of any profits or value. The original contract of vassalage is modified and re-signed. Kitiara realizes she does not have the scientific skill on her own to make an educated determination of the geological phenomena. She reaches out to a Triangulum friend of hers, a geologist named Anya, who she knows is on Diomikato studying volcanic activity in the Red Trine. Kitiara offers a residence within the home granted to her by Tomyris and a stipend for Anya’s assistance in investigating the phenomena between her work in the Red Trine. Anya agrees, and a contract of sub-vassalage is created with Tomyris’ approval. For Kitiara, this sub-vassalage means there will be less harm to her standing should Anya fail to find out anything worthwhile about the phenomena. For Anya, she gets a free private living space and a stipend while she continues her work in the Red Trine and on Tomyris’ estate. Historical Examples Example 1 An Eridanii Quantess was indicted after it was discovered she had entered into a contract of vassalage with a family member who had then died. The family member had listed the Quantess as responsible for fulfilling whatever was left of the vassalage, effectively putting the Quantess in debt to herself and simultaneously allowing her to apply for Vassal and Suzerain tax credits. She had not made this advantage known to authorities, and had continued to benefit from the arrangement for a number of years before it was discovered. Imperial Law was amended to help prevent such a situation arising again. Example 2 A Hieran noble appealed to the Crucian courts after an unusual situation resulting from their contract of vassalage with a Pyxis Noble. Anwalt Trier Johann entered into a contract of vassalage with Seeker Eliana Adami after Anwalt Johann’s family lost a great deal of their wealth and land during the War Against the Artificials. Seeker Eliana was happy to help the Anwalt, who she met at a bar on the Lodestone. '' ''As part of the contract of vassalage, Anwalt Johann was to be responsible for a fighter craft belonging to Seeker Eliana in the event of her death, including appropriate maintenance costs and providing the vessel appropriate hangar space until her son would be of age to take it into his possession. Failing this, Anwalt Johann would be required to pay Eliana’s estate the cost of the fighter, but if he succeeded, a portion of Eliana’s estate was to be paid out over a number of years to Anwalt Johann. This unusual arrangement was made because of the inherent danger many Pyxis nobles put themselves in as part of their explorations. '' ''Seeker Eliana later attempted a dangerous jump aboard a vessel with which her fighter craft was docked. She and the handful of crew with her disappeared, some believing they entered subspace but never came back out. After a period of two Moots solidifying the Seeker’s disappearance, a Crucian Richter determined that Anwalt Johann should pay the cost of the fighter to Eliana’s estate based on the wording used in his contract of vassalage, as he had “failed” to keep the fighter craft in “an appropriate hangar space.” Anwalt Johann appealed this judgement to the Oberster-Richter of Hiera on the grounds that “the fighter craft being trapped within subspace is strange and unusual circumstances for which the contract of vassalage could not have possibly accounted.” Anwalt Johann currently awaits his appeal hearing. Category:House Crux Category:Imperial Law Category:The Empire